1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a rifle bolt linkage mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved rifle bolt linkage mechanism for a lever action rifle which improves firing speed and lever action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lever action rifles are very well known devices that have existed for over one hundred years and include a very rich history. Today many individuals engage in shooting competitions that are, in-part, a tribute to the rich heritage of these rifles. With the aid of modern technology, it has become a common pursuit to modify these rifles to perform better in a competitive environment.
One such modification that has been pursued in various forms is to shorten the distance that is needed to fully open the lever of a lever action rifle. This modification can yield a shorter time between successive shots due to the shorter distance that is needed to re-cock the rifle between shots. This is especially desirable in competitions where rapid firing is the object of competition.
One such modification known in the art that can be made to a lever action rifle is to modify the slide channels of the toggle links of the internal lever action mechanism. The modification is comprised of using the original manufacture's toggle link shape and altering the straight slide channel angle. It is common to increase the angle of the slide channel to an extent that the original shape of the toggle link will allow.
Another modification that has been attempted in the art is to alter the dimensions of the lever of a lever action rifle by shortening the lever arm that extends into the frame of a rifle. This modification is commonly accomplished by cutting and reattaching the portion of the lever that extends into the frame of the rifle. A portion of the arm is cut away and removed and then the shortened arm is then reattached. The reattachment is commonly done by welding.